Time to move forward
by SexyAbs12
Summary: This is a one-shot set in Shizuru's P.O.V a month after the Carnival has taken place. Can Shizuru move on with her life like all her friends, even after the sins she had committed in the Carnival or will the one thing she wishes to protect lead her to her demise?


Time to move forward

Authors note: This is the first story that I've written since High school for course work, but I loved my English class from the day I entered High school. This is about Shizuru being in a room with a dark Natsuki toying with her mind.

Ownership: I read a few other stories and they put up disclaimers, so this is my own. I DO NOT OWN Mai-Hime or Otome, I just write with ShizNat.

Warning: This story will be kinda messed up.

* * *

><p>( Shizuru P.O.V )<p>

The Hime Carnival had officially finished on the night the Obsidian prince was killed almost a month ago. People around me like Mai-san, Mikoto-chan, Reito and even Natsuki along with everyone else in the Carnival had begun to forget what had transpired at this Academy not that long ago.

Everyone involved in the Carnival had forgiven each other and forgotten what had truly happened, they had begun to move on with their lives and be happy, so why am I sat in this chair, in front of that desk, starin' at nothin' but the wall opposite me with eyes full of fear?

It was so ridiculous that it was laughable, but I wasn't laughin'. No, _she_ was the one laughin', not with me, but at me. _She_ would whisper things in my ear when I was alone, telling me things that I didn't want to hear. Things like I deserve to die a slow and torturous death, but to atone for the sins I had committed in the Carnival, I would bear with everythin' she taunted me with.

When _she _whispers things to me, _she_ would tell me how my dear beloved Natsuki is going to forget me and my love for her, move on to find someone she will be happy with and live a life without me in it. I knew _she_ was right, it was only a matter of time after all, a matter of time where mine is running out.

My shaky hands on my head started to dig into my scalp with sharp nails as _she_ swam around my mind and surrounded my body with her presence. I couldn't do a thing to stop her while _she_ continued to taunt me, slowly drivin' me to the brink of insanity. I wanted to cry, scream so loudly for Natsuki so that she will come and save me from _her_, but she won't.

_"She's not gonna come and save you. You don't deserve to be saved after what you did to her, to us._" _She_ whispered directly next to my ear, making my skin crawl in fear. _She_ was taking over my mind, bit by bit, she was stealing my sanity right from underneath me.

Out of sheer fear, my body had begun to shake slightly as she ran her ghostly hands over my arms, makin' me clench my fingers even harder, creating a sharp stinging all over my scalp. I search around this empty room desperately, tryin' to find anyone that would make _her_ leave me alone, but there was no one besides us.

_"You can keep telling yourself that, it's not going to help you because I'll come back. You can't get rid of me, when all you do is think of me!" _She hisses harshly, grabbing my chin forcefully when she moves opposite me with speed that isn't humanly possible.

Unwillingly, I stare into _her_ cold green eyes with no emotion in them as they stare back into my own. My shaking begins to increase and my hands feel clammy, my lips start tremblin' as she grins at me.

_"Are you scared? Who are you scared of, me or the real Natsuki?" She _asks, draggin' a chair over for her to sit in to stare at me, unnerving me even more. She makes a sympathetic sound, taking in my disheveled appearance from the dark bags under my eyes to how much weight I had lost. I looked like a corpse.

This is a usual meeting between us, _she_ does all the talkin' while I do the pleadin'. _She_ enjoys watching me plead to no one, I can tell by the way her lips curve up in a smirk every time. _She_ knows I'm close, so close to loosin' that last thread of hope, of my sanity.

_She's_ everywhere: under my skin, to my left and right, in my home and in my mind. She's everywhere and she will not leave! Why won't she leave me alone?! She's not the real Natsuki that I know!

_"Stop ignoring me! Break already, dammit! She's never going to save you and she never will! She doesn't want you, but I do! You're mine, Shizuru! Mine!"_ _She_ roars and for just a fleeting moment, I gain back my confidence.

The desk in front of me is thrown against the wall as I lash out in a burnin' fury. Splinters and wedges of wood land everywhere in the room as the wooden desks shatters against the wall. I gain enough courage to glare at her, a habit I had picked up from the real Natsuki, before I found myself flung on the floor.

The darkened figure looms over me as tears roll down my cheeks and I curled myself into the smallest ball I could. I was at _her_ mercy, to do as she pleases while I can do nothin' but wait and hope for the best. _She_ wishes to break me, to take my sanity, but as long as I have my love for the real Natsuki, I will not break!

How I wish I could take back time and go back to when everything was simpler and happy. Where I could see Natsuki without her runnin' away from me. Why? Why am I the only one who is sufferin'?! It's not fair!

_"That's it, you're getting there. It's not fair is it, my Shizuru, how you are the only one that's suffering. I can end it all, that pain and sadness that you're going through. Let me take it away. I can do that for you, no one other than me can. Just take my hand."_ _She_ said, moving _her_ arm from her side and placing it in front of me.

Hesitantly, I uncurl myself from my little ball and slowly let my arm reach out for hers. I just want it all to end.

"_Yeah, that's it. Just take my hand, that's all you have to do, Shizuru."_ She coaxed me, slowly movin' her hand forward, urgin' me to take it.

I shouldn't accept her offer, I'm stronger than this. What would Natsuki think if she saw you this weak?!

_"She'd runaway again. Why would she stay, hm? What can you offer to make her stay? Just give me your hand and I'll make it go away."_

A dry sob escapes my dry and cracked lips, the hot tears from my eyes dripping onto the floor. _She's_ right, I have nothin' to fight for if I stay. Natsuki doesn't want me. My hand inches forward to the point where there is barely any distance left between my hand and _hers_.

The figure grins, grabbin' hold of my hand and pullin' me to my feet on wobbly legs and everythin' is beginning to go black. _She_ cradles me to her body gently, running her ghostly fingers through my matted hair and I cry harder, knowing I had sealed my fate.

_"Good girl. Don't worry, I'll make sure all the pain goes away. Nothing will ever bother you again._" She whispers into my ear and as I slowly start to slip into unconsciousness, the door to the Council room opens and Natsuki burst through in a hurry, screaming my name.

My left hand reaches forward, she looked so close yet so far away, but she was out of my reach. I couldn't have her.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki screams at me and my eyes begin to close.

"I love you..." I whisper so delicately to her that I don't think she heard it. "Goodbye, Natsuki." I finish as my eyes close and _she_ whisks me away from my life. I don't feel a thing anymore, I can't see or smell anythin' anymore. I am not me anymore. It's too late, my Natsuki, I'm gone.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm glad you read through that one-shot in Shizuru's P.O.V. If you didn't understand, then it's about a dark Natsuki toying with Shizuru's poor mind! Leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm still new at this, so be gentle?


End file.
